


just another night

by thebeesintheclouds



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: #non consensual sex does not happen but it is referenced wirhout being said, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chan is sad, M/M, jisung gets drugged without consent but nothing bad happens to him, jisung is sad too in the beginning, smoking briefly mentioned, there is also violence but no gore or blood mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeesintheclouds/pseuds/thebeesintheclouds
Summary: sometimes chan has good timing.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	just another night

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ  
> i do not say the word (for my own comfortability i am sorry), but noncon is referenced. a character is also drugged without consent. please be careful when reading. there is also violence, but no glood or gore is described in this story. the most i can say is a bruise being mentioned. 
> 
> also words i used that people might not like:   
> dick, ass hole, piss, cigarette, kidnapping, etc.
> 
> anyways, proceed to reading if you would like to. please be careful and, if this affects you negatively or triggers any kind of panic, please go to someone who can help you or follow breathing exercises. please take care of yourself. thank you.

chan hated it here. he always hated ending his nights, torso pressed to the cold metal lining of the bar. he hated the dark lighting and the buzzing of people using one another to feel better. he's not here for a warm body to leave his heart emptier the next day, definitely not. he'd left that behind when he realized it only hurt more. actually, he was only hear to drink his sorrows, thd only solution he's come to find that leaves him a little warmer despite the pain it doesn't seem to subside.

he can't really do the "twenty drinks in one night" thing that he did when he first started drinking, now sipping his way through bitter whiskeys until the bartender gave him the same pitying look. then he'd pay his share without a word and leave to lay in his bed for a few hours until the exhaustion took its toll. 

so, here he was. arms on the bar, hands wrapped around a glass, and brooding amongst the chaos the other attendees of the bar were causing. just another night. 

except tonight was different. he didn't know why or how, but perhaps it had to do with the short blonde clumsily climbing into the stool next to his. 

he glanced at him, catching his eye. the small man grinned back, but it lacked any real happiness. chan looked away. 

most likely due to the guy's clumsiness, chan noticed the close proximity of their stools. he could feel the brush of the other's shoulder against his and he leaned away subtly. 

"hey, you're an... attractive guy," the guy slurred, leaning into chan's space. "why do- why do you g-guys, like... break hearts so easily?" 

chan glanced at him again, eyebrows knitting together. he said nothing. 

the guy huffed. "it just. it doesn't make sense? why... hmm... why hurt others so..." his stool wobbled as he changed his legs' positioning again, now resting on one. chan smelled the faint flowery perfume off the guy as he jostled his chair. "why hurt people at all," he mumbled, finally stopping his movements. 

"it's just how people are," chan said in his direction, sipping his direction. it burned a railroad down his esophagus. 

there was a sniffle next to him and chan looked at him again. the guy was literally crying, huge cheeks tracked with wet mascara and broken stars in his eyes. chan pondered over the strange feeling in his chest, looking away. this wasn't his business. 

"look, kid, uh, sorry about- whatever you're going through, uh, yeah, bye," he mumbled towards him, pulling himself off the stool carefully. he rested his money on the bar and walked off towards the bathroom. 

as much as he didn't want to help a crying stranger, he also didn't want to go home yet. his best bet was to hide in the bathroom or run to another corner of the bar, but he was anticipating seeing another crying face in either of those places. however, he also had to piss. 

he took a nice bathroom break, avoided his face in the mirror as he washed his hands, and then exited through one of the side doors. he stopped there in the alleyway, weighing his options once again. 

he glanced around and, seeing nobody in sight, decided to stay here. besides, he was alone without being in the sad mess of his apartment. if only he could get the energy to clean it. 

and, half an hour later and through the end of his cigarette, emerging through the same exit he came from, was the sad guy from the bar. except, he wasn't alone and he was mostly unconcious. 

chan's gut stirred uncomfortably as he noticed the man dragging the guy around, having not even noticed chan from his position on the wall of the bar behind the door. the sad guy weakly pushed at the other guy's chest, almost inaudible whines leaving his lips. the guy only snickered, pulling him further from the safety of the bar and the lights of the exit. 

yeah, this wasn't good. 

chan crushed the rest of his cigarette and packed the rest away, stepping from his safe spot out of the guy's sight. 

"hey." 

the man paused, grip on the smaller of the two fumbling for a moment as he turned around. when his eyes rested on chan, he grinned with a kind of evil that chan feel actual disgust. "hey. you hide out here all the time? lookin' for fresh meat like this one?" 

chan rolled his eyes. "that's disgusting, no. he'd probably appreciate it if you let him go." 

the guy scoffed. he grabbed at the small guy's chin, lifting it and looking into his face. "come on now, look at him. he'd probably appreciate it more if i appreciated him a little." he looked at chan, raising his eyebrow. "what is this? do you wanna join or somethin', 'cause I'm not so good at sharing." 

chan scowled. "just put him down, ass hole." he was beginning to lose his patience for this dick.

finally, the guy's smile slipped from his face, but out of his mouth came, "no." the challenge hung in the air while the smaller guy's body became completely limp. chan watched his arm fall to his side, now only dead weight. 

chan moved his eyes back up to the rude guy, taking careful steps forward until he was within arms reach. the guy's smile slowly grew on his face again. "you wanna share or-" 

chan's fist connected swiftly to his jaw and he didn't give him a moment to recover, swinging his other arm to connect to the other side of his face. the unconcious man in between them slipped from his hands, falling to the ground. chan pushed the guy away from his limp body, landing a kick between his legs hard and definitely painful. the guy whimpered with the blow, body crumpling. 

chan kicked him not-so-gently in the ribs before turning back to the unconcious man on the ground. he was fully out and chan knew he had to get him out of here before the other guy got the energy to get back up. he slid his arms underneath his body, glancing at his head for any damage in his fall to the concrete. the most he could see was a slight bruise towards the top of his forehead, but chan was hoping the inside was good too. 

he glanced behind him, the ass hole rolling on the ground and groaning. serves him right. 

chan lifted the smaller guy's body easily, surprised by his light weight, and walked him all the way to his car, where he carefully maneuvered him into the backseat, thanking his past self for leaving a blanket in the car as he draped it over the guy gently. 

he climbed into the driving seat and off they went. 

\---

chan groaned as he rolled over the next morning, the familiar glare of the sun burning his eyes first thing. he covered his face with his hands until he felt more awake, turning away to sit up. 

as he briefly glanced at the messages (or lack thereof) on his phone, he realized something was off. something changed. chan glanced around his room, furrowing his brow. despite the feeling, his room was the same. he pulled on the nearest shirt, brushed his teeth, and actually left his room before he remembered, or, really, had help remembering as his eyes fell on the body still passed out on his couch. 

oh, shit, he thought. 

first thing he did, was backtrack to his room, hoping to find cleaner pajamas pants than the old boxers he was currently sporting. once that was mostly done (they weren't the most clean, but it was all he had), he returned to the living room, blinking widely at the man asleep on his couch. 

what the fuck was chan supposed to tell him?? "oh, yeah, some guy was about to do some bad shit to you so i, sort of, kidnapped you. ta-da?" oh, fuck, fuck, fuck. was it a kidnapping? chan was just worried about what that guy was gonna do and he didn't know what any other options there was, so was it really a kidnapping? 

just as he was about to scream, the body began to stir. chan's eyes whipped back to him, watching the guy's eyes gently open, blink a whole bunch, and then slowly, blearily, land on chan. it took him an entire minute before his face of relaxation stretched into one of fear. 

"who the fuck are you?" his eyes searched the room for familiarity, fear building as he looked about. "where am i?" he looked back at chan, eyes far too wide for chan to feel comfortable under his gaze. 

"look, uh, you-" he cleared his throat, shuffling on the spot. "nothing happened between us, first of all, and some guy was going to take your unconcious body so i stopped him and I didn't know what else to do except bring you to my place. hope that, uh, helps." he looked awkwardly at his dirty coffee table, cringing at the mess. 

meanwhile, the guy was sitting with his mouth open, fear slowly rolling off his face as he began to look more concentrated. chan found himself looking at him for too long, peeling his eyes away from his long lashes. 

"oh... okay... this is a little less scary, thank you," the man said, glancing at chan and then to his lap. chan nodded at him, slowly sitting in the armchair by the couch. the guy rubbed his head and sighed. "i wish i remembered more. maybe i drank too much," he mumbled. 

"actually, I'm kind of thinking the guy drugged you." the man's head shot up at that, eyes wide again. chan looked away. "it's just a theory. maybe you really did get blackout drunk, I don't know." he glanced at him again, noting his eyes still looking slightly fearful. "do you want some water," he offered, hoping to ease some tension. the man looked up at him, face relaxing a bit and nodding softly. 

chan left to the kitchen. he was starting to feel really weird about a really pretty man sitting on his couch. he didn't like how he'd known the guy for not even twenty-four hours (not to mention he's even at chan's apartment due to very unfortunate circumstances) and his stomach was already in knots about his dumb, small nose. this was dumb. this was more than dumb. 

he glared at the cup of water on the counter. no, he was just going to get the guy back on his feet and send him on his way. nothing more. 

except when he actually picked up the cup and turned to return to living room, the man was already standing right there next to him. he looked at chan with a little too much curiosity and worry, standing a little too close, with much too pretty of a face even on mascara-stained cheeks. 

"are you okay?" 

chan gulped and nodded curtly, thrusting the water into the shorter man's hand. the smaller grabbed with a noise of surprise, eyes traveling back up to chan's. 

"thank you," he said, much too softly. "thank you, also, for saving me, by the way." 

chan nodded, closely examining a magnet on his fridge over the smaller's shoulder. that is, he was, until a hand poked his chest and drew his attention back to the shorter. 

"my name is han jisung," he said, hand stuck in the air between them. "what's yours, mr. savior?" 

chan furrowed his brows at the strange nickname, but accepted the handshake. "my name is bang chan." jisung smiled a little. 

"heh, bang chan. like, if someone was like, "oh, i bang chan!" that'd be so funny," jisung laughed to himself. chan repressed the smile that wanted to sit on his face at the joke, having not heard that one before. good one, he thought, you huge cheeked, short, pretty boy. 

chan glanced at the bruise on jisung's forehead, remembering. "hey, are you okay, by the way? you kinda hit the ground last night when the guy dropped you." jisung seemed to only then think of his appearance, one hand reaching up to feel around his face. he hissed when he pressed suddenly on a bruise he only then had any notice of. 

chan pushed past him gently, tugging an ice pack out of the freezer. he passed it to jisung, who accepted it gratefully. "speaking of that," jisung started, wincing as he jostled the ice pack. "can you please tell me everything that happened?" 

chan leaned against the fridge. "right. well, uh, i was in the alley smoking before i went home when you, or, well, unconcious you, and that ass hole comes out of the same exit and he didn't see me because i was behind the door when it opened. he started kind of, uh," he glanced at jisung, hesitant. the smaller nodded for him to continue. "he started dragging you down the alley and i was like, "hey, put him down," but the guy was like, "no," so i punched him until he got down. and then, i picked you up and took you here. that's... that's it, really."

he scanned jisung's face as he registered everything. it didn't seem like he was completely okay, the uncomfortable and fearful look passing over his face once again as he processed. then he bit his lip and looked back at chan, who relaxed the more jisung did. "thank you for stopping him when you did. i appreciate it, so, yeah... thank you." 

chan stared at him, watching jisung's head lower to stare at his nails. "of course." 

a calm silence took over them, jisung drinking his way through his water and chan just quietly enjoying the moment. he hadn't a time like this with someone in so long and, again, despite the terrible circumstances at which it had happened, he was quite happy to just sit in the silence and presence of jisung.

but all those moments eventually end, he noted, especially when jisung seemed to remember something, jumping in place and then groping at his clothes until he found what he was looking for. with a relieved sigh, he tugged his phone - decorated with many flower stickers, chan noticed - out of his jacket pocket. he seemed to be attempting to turn it on, but to no avail, as the low battery screen flashed in his face instead. 

jisung turned to look at him, blinking wildly at him when he realized chan was staring. chan flushed, looking away while jisung pursed his lips. "chan, do you have a charger i can use?" 

the taller nodded and went to retrieve his from his room, returning to jisung on the couch. at this point, he was sure the pretty boy was teleporting everywhere. 

he plugged it into the surge protector next to the couch and jisung cheered as his phone began charging. chan sat on the chair again, looking at him. 

without thinking, he spoke, "hey, jisung, can i ask you something?" 

the shorter looked at him, nodding as he settled against the back of the couch. 

"how are you in such high spirits after last night?" he knows it might've been a touchy subject, but, sue him, chan was a bit worried.

jisung seemed to contemplate from his spot, pulling at a string on his shirt. after a moment, he sat up, facing chan. "because it didn't go in the worst way possible. if you hadn't been there-" jisung looked down. "-it would've actually happened. but, it didn't. and, for some weird reason, i feel safe right now." he made eye contact with chan again, though this time not on purpose. perhaps embarrassed by his own comment, his cheeks flushed a sunset kind of pink and he looked down, teeth worrying at his lip. 

chan swallowed. jisung really was pretty. 

in an attempt to ease some of his embarrassment, he said, "I'm glad you do. i dont think that should happen to anyone and I'm glad i was there in the first place. i know we do not know each other that well at all, but i do think-" he glanced at jisung to find his eyes trained on him and cheeks still pink. he maintined eye contact. "-that you're worth saving." 

jisung stared at him, eyes wide. chan stared back, captivated. 

then a phone went off. 

jisung jumped a mile in the air, grabbing at his weak phone clinging to the charger, but still ringing loud as hell. he smiled sheepishly at chan before swiping to answer the call. 

"jisung, where the hell did you go last night? we were worried sick, you moron," chan could hear from the phone, clear as day. 

jisung leaned away from the phone as they shouted a little more through the reciever before pulling it back in. "oh, my god, will you shut up? you're asking me ninety questions but giving me absolutely no time to answer!" 

there was a quiet pause. 

"okay, fine. answer the questions." 

jisung glanced at chan, who took the hint and stood up. he went into the kitchen to give him some privacy, this time grabbing himself a glass of water and gulping it down easily. it seemed he was more dehydrated than he thought. 

he couldn't hear much from the other room, but he kinda wished he could. he was more glad than anything that jisung had friends to check up on him, letting himself worry a little less about jisung and what last night's experience may do to him. though, he thought, perhaps they need a better system for when they go out. 

jisung's head popped through the doorway of the kitchen, bright eyes locked on chan again but bouncing on the spot, as if impatient. "chan, what's your address? they wanna come get me." 

chan wrote it on the nearest piece of paper (an old receipt on the counter) and gave it to him, but nearly died of a heart attack when jisung thanked him with a full-blown, gummy smile, cheeks bunched up and everything. how the hell is he that pretty just naturally. 

after a few more minutes of hovering in the kitchen, jisung shouted that he was done and chan reentered the room. jisung smiled at him again, this time more gentle and soft. chan's stomach clenched. 

"uh, chan?" 

"yeah, sung?" 

the nickname slipped naturally out of his mouth, but he felt embarrassed the second it did and was about the apologize when he noticed the pretty pink blush again, pausing on his words and letting jisung speak.

"well, i was wondering if i... well, if i... if i could... if-i-could-have-your-number," he finished his stuttering in one breath, the words blending together. it took chan a second to register what he had said, but, when it did, he felt strange. 

"you want my number? why?" he furrowed his eyebrows together, sitting up completely as he looked at jisung in his confusion. the smaller seemed confused by chan's confusion. 

"because, a) you saved me, b) ... you're really attractive and-and I don't just mean your, um, body, but... all of you." jisung turned completely red and chan blushed at the compliments as well, cursing his ears for always betraying him first. 

"well, uh, sure, then." 

jisung looked at him in unhidden surprise and joy, grabbing his phone for chan to place his contact. he entered it and slid the phone back to jisung, who didn't hide the smile as he confirmed chan's contact. 

and, after a while of spending a bit more time together (not really talking but just enjoying each other's presence), one of jisung's friends came knocking on chan's door. they both stood up at the sound, with their own forms of disappointment on their faces. 

jisung turned to chan before he completely left, walking closer and closer until he was in chan's space again. "can i hug you?" 

chan smiled a little and nodded before two arms came to be wrapped around his shoulders. he held the other back, arms tightening ever so gently when he noticed jisung struggling to get closer. 

the door shook with knocks once again and jisung slowly pulled away, no longer smiling. "thank you again. expect a text or two, mr. savior."

chan pat the other's head and revelled in the pleased look that washed over his face. "i'll be anticipating it." they smiled at one another slowly before jisung opened the door, waved to chan again, and closed it behind him. 

chan stared after him, even though the door prevented him from being able to see him. despite how his night had ended, he found himself lighter than before. he breathily laughed into the quiet air. one night and now he hopefully has a possible-more-than-friend friend. oh, how the night changes you. he smiled once more. he can't wait to get to know him.

**Author's Note:**

> not thst great, but you know, im projecting a little of my anxiety so i can make myself feel comforted by the idea thst someone can save me and i hope i am not alone in hoping for a prince charming (chan) to come save me in case i am ever in danger lmao 
> 
> wssh your hands, wear your mask, stream skz mvs, please comment if you have any comments at all even a heart would be nice lmao and have a good day <3


End file.
